Como Hermanos
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "El amor más tierno es el de un niño" Tom Kaulitz Drabble.


**Como hermanos.**

La pequeña May mecía sus pequeñas piernas en aquella banca, estas no alcanzaban aún el suelo. Las movía conforme sus pensamientos se presentaban en su mente. Ese día ella se encontraba realmente confundida y triste. Sabia lo que había visto la noche anterior en casa, sabia lo que sentía por Tom, pero eso no dejaba de abrumarla. Un suspiro se escapo de sus pequeños labios cuando sintió que unas manos revolvían juguetonamente su cabello.

‒Hola, May, ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase de hoy? –era Tom que ya llevaba la mochila de la niña y la tomaba ligeramente de la mano para ir hacia casa como cada día al salir de la escuela.

‒Bien –dijo la pequeña castaña, aquel calor conocido invadió su vientre al notar la mano de Tom al tomarla.

‒¿Aprendiste algo interesante? –le pregunto Tom con una pequeña sonrisa.

May solo negó con su cabeza. Tom la miro un tanto curioso. La niña mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo y sus ojos detonaban una pisca de tristeza. Esto preocupo a Tom, pero aprovecho una oportunidad al ver el carro de helados.

‒¿Quieres uno? –le pregunto a la pequeña que solo asintió‒. Bien, vamos –Tom asió la pequeña mano entre la suya y fueron donde el heladero‒. Chocolate y fresa por favor –después de tomar los helados el chico de rastas propuso que tendrían que comerlos en alguna parte, así que se decidieron por una banca cercana.

May seguía jugando con sus piernas que quedaban por encima del suelo. Tom la miraba aún intrigado por lo que aquella pequeña niña podría estar pasando.

‒May –los ojos tiernos de la niña lo miraron atentos‒, ¿paso algo en la escuela? –Tom comenzaba a preocuparse.

‒N-no –negó la niña con el rubor en las mejillas‒, es que… ‒dejo la frase a medias cuando miro aquellos ojos avellana que la miraban curiosos.

‒¿Qué… pasa? –Tom la animo a que continuara, pero era inútil, la chica ya se encontraba perdida en su mirada.

May se acerco a Tom lentamente, mirando los labios de este, tomando fuerzas para seguir con su plan. Cerró los ojos, pero había quedado a centímetros del rostro de Tom.

‒¿May? –La llamo Tom‒, ¿Qué haces?

La niña abrió los ojos y noto que había quedado a centímetros de los labios de su amado.

‒Yo… yo –retrocedió y las lagrimas se mostraban incipientes en sus ojos‒. Es que… eso es lo que hace mami para demostrarle a mi papi que lo quiere –la pequeña jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba a Tom.

El chico de rastas entendió y paso su mano por la mejilla de su pequeña.

‒Ya sabes que tú y yo somos como hermanos… ‒comenzó a explicarse Tom pero May lo interrumpió abruptamente.

‒No, esto no es como hermanos –le respondió la niña haciendo un mohín‒. Yo siento diferente... aquí -y la pequeña se toco su vientre, justo en el lugar donde el calor se expandía.

Tom reprimió las ganas de reír por lo inflado de las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña. Siempre estos ligeros cambios de temperamento le habían parecido tiernos. Como cuando caía, ella se lamentaba un tiempo, pero no pasaba mucho cuando ella se encontraba jugando nuevamente.

‒Es que tú… tú… te quiero Tom –la mirada de la pequeña se alejo hacia el asfalto donde descanso, mientras en su interior miles de mariposas se liberaban y depositaban un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

‒Oh –un sorprendido Tom sonreía y miraba hacia el cielo azul. ¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

‒Lo siento –le dijo una arrepentida pequeña.

‒No, May, los sentimientos son hermosos –la tomo por las pequeñas muñecas, atrayéndolas hacia él‒. Prométeme que jamás te avergonzaras por ellos.

‒Lo prometo –una ligera lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, que fue rápidamente borrada por el dorso de la mano de Tom.

‒Muy bien –le dijo sonriendo Tom‒, ahora, veamos –la mirada atenta de la niña lo seguía atenta‒. May, tu tienes diez años y yo tengo catorce –May asintió enérgicamente-, así que nos separan… ‒Tom dejo la frase inconclusa esperando por la respuesta de la niña.

‒Mhhh… ¡cuatro! –contesto animada May.

‒Muy bien –la felicito Tom‒, entonces, hay que esperar cuatro años para ser novios, ¿te parece? –el de rastas esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para liberar a la pequeña de su sufrimiento.

La niña lo pensó un momento pero después de ver la sonrisa de su amado acepto felizmente.

Ambos terminaron su helado y fueron a casa. Tom dejo a la pequeña May en su casa, colocándole la pequeña mochila a los hombros

‒Hasta mañana Tom –los grandes y luminosos ojos de la niña se despidieron de Tom.

‒Espera –le hablo este.

‒¿Qué pasa? –lo miro intrigada May.

‒Olvidas algo –Tom se agacho y toco la nariz de May juguetonamente.

‒Me haces cosquillas –se quejo jugutonamente la niña.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Tom se acerco a la cara de la pequeña y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

‒Por ser tan linda –le dijo el de rastas levantándose.

La cara de la niña era ahora de un carmín intenso. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

‒Tom tú… ‒ella miro a Tom que parecía aún despreocupado y feliz, con aquella hermosa sonrisa surcando su rostro.

‒Anda, ve a casa y se una buena niña –le aconsejo Tom.

‒¡Bien! –May salió corriendo hacia su casa agitando enérgicamente la mano y su vestido con flores ondeaba al viento‒. ¡Hasta mañana! –la pequeña niña entro a su casa y saludo a su madre. Ya no se encontraba triste ni confundida, solo muy feliz.

Tom espero a que May entrara a su casa para ir con rumbo a la suya.

«Bien, cuatro años no es tanto tiempo». Pensaba Tom. Mientras recordaba aquel cabello castaño revuelto y esos ojos vivaces que lo miraban siempre con una infinita inocencia.

Empezaba a creer que su primer plan para evitar a la pequeña ya no le agradaba tanto. En ese momento elevaba una plegaria al cielo para que aquella niña no olvidara su acuerdo. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

«Paciencia Tom, paciencia». Por ahora le quedaba el recuerdo de esa mejilla infantil que había besado.

**_Fin._**

.

_Owwwww… y todo por una fotografía. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, es un pequeño One o Drabble no se realmente que sea :D Ojala que haya podido transmitir un poco de la ternura que quería plasmar. Siempre me han parecido tiernas este tipo de confesiones :3!_

_Como sabrán esta basado en mi gemela, (a quien amo) y que espero le gustara, es algo pequeño pero con mucho cariño :3_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora!_

_Comentarios y reviews, por si gustan :3 así me hacen saber si hice un buen trabajo o si por el contrario no les gusto._

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre Suya: Deka.**_


End file.
